Going Steady
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "It's a Muggle term for..." she gestured loosely, face flushed. "For...?" he questioned, moving closer, close enough for their breaths to mingle. "For...being in a relationship." He smirked. "Didn't know you cared so much, Granger." Fred/Hermione


Going Steady

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: "It's a Muggle term for..." she gestured loosely, face flushed. "For...?" he questioned, moving closer, close enough for their breaths to mingle. "For...being in a relationship." He smirked. "Didn't know you cared so much, Granger." Fred/Hermione

-X-X-X-

Hermione Granger was stuck in a perpetual state of confusion.

Groaning with annoyance, she placed the thick tome she had been reading to the side and stared into the fire. She sat in the Head Common Room at Hogwarts - after being awarded the title of Head Girl, she knew she had to come back for her last year. It wouldn't have felt right if she hadn't. Ron and Harry had continued onto their Auror training, and Hermione respected that. Her two friends had never been particularly studious or interested in furthering their education.

"Hermione!" a voice whispered, and she started, looking around. The Head Boy was the only one who could come in here, and he was a meek Ravenclaw fellow that she got along with but they weren't exactly close friends. She knew he didn't say her name - he could barely speak without stammering - and she was sure she was alone, so who...? "Over here!" She slowly turned her head again, and stopped short when she looked into the fire.

Fred Weasley's face stared back at her, his winning smile as charming as ever.

"Fred!" she said in surprise, staring at the fire in disbelief. "How are you doing this?"

"Magic." he said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Potion? Spell? What?" she questioned, enthralled. She had always been curious about this form of magic. The Order did it with Patronuses, and here was Fred using fire to communicate. It was extremely intriguing.

"Spell. And a bit of Weasley mischief. After all, Hogwarts wards aren't easy to break into."

"Okay," Hermione was still struggling to deal with the fact that her boyfriend's face had appeared in flames, so she paused to collect herself. "Next question."

"_Fire _away." He quipped, and Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"_Why_ are you doing this?" She asked.

"I missed you." he said simply, honestly. "I understand why you went back to school, but Gods I miss you, love."

"I miss you too." she said softly. "But you'll see me at graduation."

"That's still a whole month away." he whined like a petulant child. Hermione laughed - he never did fail to make her smile. "A whole month before I get to kiss you, hold you, make you moan-"

"Stop it!" she hissed, looking around quickly and blushing. "What if Zachary heard you?"

"Why should I care? I'm not there." He grinned, and she wished that she could smack him. Initially, Fred had been annoyed by the concept of his girlfriend sharing a dormitory with a bloke that wasn't him, but once Hermione had assured him that she had absolutely no interest in Zachary romantically, he had relaxed a bit. The whole idea was now Fred's favorite joke.

"Oh shush." she said, barely containing her smile. Fred grinned, but the smile turned into a frown.

"There's something wrong." he said, his tone completely serious. "I can see it in your face."

How in the world he could tell by seeing through fire, she didn't have any idea. But as soon as he said that, she was reminded of her earlier confusion, and her earlier worries, which had caused said perplexity.

Oh sod it all. She was confusing herself now, even more so than she was before. "Hermy." She snapped to attention and glared.

"You know I hate that nickname, Fred Weasley." she said warningly.

"You were so far into thought that it was the only thing I could think of to bring you back."

She blinked. So he had done it to be considerate, not to be an annoying prat.

"Oh. Sorry, I-I was just thinking."

"Yes, I deduced that by the faraway look in your eye. Now I want to know what you were thinking _about_."

"Nothing." she lied.

"It was definitely something."

"It was nothing." she pasted a fake smile on her face. "See you in a month."

"Hermione-"

"I'm sorry." She took out her wand and whispered "_Finite Incantantem._"

* * *

Fred Weasley rocketed backward, landing spectacularly on his and George's dining room table, splitting it in two. Only Hermione would be able to outsmart him that way. He groaned - she only avoided talking to him when she was really worried about something. It would be another four weeks before he found out what.

* * *

She felt like a coward.

Why couldn't she face him like a Gryffindor and admit that she had no idea where there relationship was at the moment? Or where it was headed? Sure, they shared witty banter, laughed, talked, and of course kissed like a normal couple would, however, Hermione wondered if they were actually a couple, or just friends with benefits. The thought made her chest ache - she wanted to believe that they were together, but something in her said that they weren't. Perhaps it was her childhood insecurities, or her rather dismal experience with men, but something just felt off to her. She couldn't explain it, but something didn't feel right about their relationship.

She should have known this would happen. She should have just kept her crush on him to herself and not told him the truth. She would have been much better off at school without a long distance relationship to concern herself with. Though she doubted she'd be as happy without Fred in her life, she would live and learn, rather than live, learn, and love so much that it hurt. At least if he was blissfully unaware of her feelings, she wouldn't have these worries.

"That's a load of bollocks and you know it." she muttered to herself. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her insecurities had always haunted her, and right when she thought she could truly be happy without fear of her past conspiring against her, those damn memories of Muggle school had come back in full force.

_"You'll never have a real boyfriend, you're not pretty enough."_

_"I mean, look at that gap tooth. And your hair - it's dreadful!"_

_"Who would ever want to date _**_you_**_?" _

Tears stung behind her eyes, the clear memories of her former classmates echoing in her mind. She had tried to forget, tried to focus on the good things she had now, the friends she had made, the wonderful extended family she had become a part of, the boyfriend she always wished for but was never lucky enough to have...

Her gut twisted with guilt. She should have just been honest with him, especially because now all he would do was worry. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"Stupid." she told herself, standing and going to her room even though she knew sleep would be impossible.

* * *

"Fred."

All she had to do was say his name, and she was in his arms faster than she could bat an eye. He twirled her around and grinned at her and she beamed right back at him. In that moment, all of her fears were forgotten.

"Hello, love." He said, and he kissed her soundly. She kissed him back, pouring everything she had missed about him into one single kiss. "Gods, I missed you." he said once they had pulled apart.

"Oi! We're still here!" Ron interrupted in his not-so-subtle way, though the playful way he said it hinted that he wasn't jealous or angry in the slightest. Simply happy for his friend and older brother.

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry stepped forward with a sheepish grin and gave her a carefully wrapped present. "It was Ginny's idea." he said quickly.

"Oh sure, blame it all on me." Ginny shoved her boyfriend lightly. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you Harry, thank you Ginny." Hermione said gratefully once she had opened the present to reveal a coffee cup with the Hogwarts crest and gold Gryffindor lion emblazoned on it. However, if a Muggle were to see it, it would simply be white with H.J.G. inscribed on it.

Hermione shared hugs and kisses and congratulations with the rest of the Weasleys and soon they were all back at the Burrow. Fred held her hand the entire time, as if she would ever leave him.

It was later that night, when she was getting ready for bed, that he knocked on her door. Once she said he could come in, she knew that something was up because of the perplexed look on his face.

"As much as I love having you home again, I believe that there are still some things that you didn't do at Hogwarts." Her eyebrows furrowed. Just what was he on about? "Like tell me what had you so upset last month?" he finished quietly.

Oh. That. "It's been driving me mad - I don't like it when you keep things from me, 'Mione." Her stomach churned at the sad look in his eyes. He was afraid that she was keeping a terrible secret from him, one that would ruin their courtship.

"Oh, Fred. It's nothing. Just the stupid musings of a lovesick girl." She tried to comfort him, but now he was even more confused. If that were possible.

"Nothing you think, do, or say is stupid." he told her, and she was struck by how sincere he was. "Please." he added.

"Okay." she finally admitted. They sat down on her bed together after closing the door. "What are we, Fred? Are we in a relationship, or friends with benefits?" Fred opened his mouth, but Hermione kept speaking. "I have absolutely no idea. It's probably my fault that I don't know, I mean I just confessed my feelings for you and within the following week I went to Hogwarts. I tried to write letters, but I never had the time, and seeing you at Christmas didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted to know, to have a real feeling for what this is. Because I don't bloody well know, and that terrifies me." she whispered the last part, reluctant to vent her fears but also not because they had to be said.

"Blimey. You think way too much." He told her, and she glared at him crossly. He chuckled and brushed his knuckle over her soft cheek. "You really want to know what this is, Hermione?" He asked quietly, cupping each side of her face with his hands. He brought her face to his and kissed her fervently. "This is love." he said, almost silently, when he pulled away. "This is the best relationship I've ever had. This is real."

Hermione breathed in relief, finally getting the answer she had wanted for so long.

"Guess we're going steady." she murmured, her face pink at that thought. Her heart fluttered and her stomach danced around like a hyper child. Fred's eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that mean?" he asked, looking adorably confused. Hermione smiled and turned a darker shade of pink, dangerously moving toward the red territory.

"It's a Muggle term for..." she gestured loosely, face flushed.

"For...?" he questioned, moving closer, close enough for their breaths to mingle.

"For...being in a relationship." She tried to duck her head down, but he tipped it back up. He smirked. "Didn't know you cared so much, Granger."

"Shut up." she said, her voice breathless just from their proximity.

"Make me." he dared her, and with that their lips met in a gentle, loving, kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yayyyyyyy. Second Fremione oneshot! :D I love these two sosososososososososososososo oooo much it's almost unhealthy. :'DDD

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. :D

-Charmy


End file.
